The Vampires Student Teil VI:Hunters of the Dusk
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Der Krieg der Narben hat begonnen und Gillian ist sich nicht mehr sicher, auf welcher Seite sie steht. Ein Wiedersehen mit dem Cirque du Freak und eine Begegnung mit alten Freunden hat weitreichende Folgen...
1. 1:Die Party geht weiter

**The Vampires Student Teil VI: **

„**Hunters of the dusk"**

**Kapitel 1: "Die Party geht weiter"**

Gannen Harst ging durch die Gänge des Bunkers der Vampaneze und kontrollierte die Türen.

Der lange schwarze Umhang bauschte sich hinter dem großen, schlanken Mann mit der Hakennase und den an den Schläfen ergrautem Haar, und verlieh ihm das Aussehen einer Fledermaus.

Aus den Tiefen der Katakomben dröhnten die wummernden Bässe, die Party zu Ehren des Lords der Vampaneze war noch immer in vollem Gang.

Nur seine Lordschaft war seit einer geraumen Weile verschwunden.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn registrierte der alte Vampaneze Gannen Harst, dass die Sicherheitstüren offen standen, und die Alarmanlagen entschärft waren.

In dieser Nacht gab es keine Wachen, niemand war auf Posten, ausnahmslos alle Vampaneze tobten betrunken, berauscht und wild durch die Katakomben des Hauptquartiers.

Würden die Feinde heute Nacht zuschlagen, wären sie unvorbereitet und unorganisiert, und könnten empfindlich verletzt werden.

Doch das war mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

Der Feind wusste nichts von dem Hauptquartier, und auch nichts von dieser Nacht.

Und selbst wenn: Die Vampaneze waren noch nie so zahlreich versammelt gewesen, wie in der heutigen Nacht.

Gannen Harst machte sich keine Sorgen.

Ruhig schritt Harst die Gänge ab und schloss sorgfältig alle Türen wieder hinter sich.

Seine Lordschaft war eben ein wenig unvorsichtig gewesen, als er sich mit dem Mädchen, das man ihm besorgt hatte, in sein Apartment begab.

Dennoch beschloß Harst nachzusehen, nur für alle Fälle.

Vor der schwarzen Metalltür des Apartments hielt er an, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie langsam und vorsichtig herunter.

Lautlos schlüpfte der schlanke Harst in das Dunkel des Apartments, und ließ die Tür hinter sich angelehnt.

Das Apartment lag verlassen da, aber aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer konnte er ein Stöhnen vernehmen.

Gannen Harst blieb seitlich am Türrahmen stehen, und beugte sich gerade einmal weit genug vor, um einen Blick zu dem riesigen Bett werfen zu können.

Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

Das blonde Mädchen lag mit verdrehten Gliedern neben dem Bett, offensichtlich tot.

Seine Lordschaft Steve Leopard war aber dennoch nicht allein.

Zwischen zerwühlten Laken und hastig fortgeschleuderter Kleidung ergoss sich seidenglattes schwarzes Haar auf den blutroten Kissen.

Ein Stöhnen und schweres Atmen ließ Harst den Blick abwenden.

Also hatte Steve Leopard es endlich geschafft, die _Schattentänzerin_ an sich zu binden.

So leise wie er gekommen war, zog sich der alte Vampaneze wieder zurück, und schloß die Tür des Apartments.

Mit geneigtem Haupt blieb er vor der geschlossen Tür einen Moment stehen.

Wenn er Zweifel gehabt hatte, dass es sich bei Steve wirklich um den Lord handelte, so waren diese jetzt fort.

Er kreuzte zwei Finger über der Brust und schwor: Ich werde euch dienen, bis in den Tod, Steve Leopard, Lord der Vampaneze.

Das Gewölbe kochte.

Wasser tropfte von der Decke, das vom Schweiß und Atem der Menge stammte, die sich zu den harten Beats, die aus übergroßen Boxen kamen, stampfend bewegte.

Die Party hatte sich auf angrenzende Tunnel und Gewölbe verteilt, überall in den Ecken und Nischen lungerten Vampaneze, rauften, tanzten, maßen ihre Kräfte miteinander, lachten und gröhlten.

In einem der halbfertigen Hallen, die sich noch im Bau befanden, hatten welche angefangen, auf den Baugerüsten herumzuklettern, und immer neue und waghalsigere Methoden zu erfinden, wie man von dort herunterspringen oder sich gegenseitig herunterstoßen konnte.

Es gab Verletzte, doch das interessierte niemanden.

Es war völlig unübersichtlich in den Katakomben, daher konnte niemand sagen, wie viele Vampaneze sich hier eigentlich aufhielten oder wo.

Seit Stunden hatte niemand den Lord der Vampaneze gesehen, doch das erstaunte niemanden, jeder ging davon aus, dass er sich wohl gerade woanders vergnügte.

Als die Gestalt von Steve Leopard wieder auftauchte, sprach es sich allerdings schnell herum, und viele Vampaneze eilten zurück in das Gewölbe, wo die Musik spielte und die Party am wildesten war, denn jeder wollte dort sein, wo der Lord war.

Gillian mischte sich unter die Menge.

Sie besah sich die ausgelassene Horde, und atmete den Geruch nach Zigarettenrauch, Schweiß, Adrenalin, und Blut der in der Luft hing. Die Musik ging ihr direkt unter die Haut, und genüsslich lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand und schloß die Augen…

Mithras saß auf einem Stapel leerer Bierkisten, den Kopf trübsinnig in die Hände gestützt und versuchte dahinterzukommen, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

War er zu schnell rangegangen?

Sie war so plötzlich weggelaufen…

Er war ihr nach, hatte sie aber in der Menge verloren, und stundenlang nach ihr gesucht…

Einer seiner Kumpel boxte ihm unsanft in die Rippen.

Verärgert sah er auf, doch sein Kumpel grinste und zeigte mit dem Kinn in eine Richtung.

Mithras sah dorthin, und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Da war sie!

Sie lehnte an der Wand, und ein Ausdruck lag in ihrem Gesicht, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte…"Na los!", lachte sein Kumpel, und stieß ihn von seinem Sitz.

Mithras grinste verlegen, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, und schlenderte, um Lässigkeit bemüht, zu der schwarzhaarigen, blassen Schönheit herüber.

Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und Mithras schluckte.

Was sollte er sagen?

Er beschloss, sich zu entschuldigen.

Was auch immer er falsch gemacht hatte, es war besser, sich erst einmal zu entschuldigen, dann konnte er noch immer fragen, was eigentlich los war…

Gillian bemerkte ihn nicht, als er bei ihr stand, deswegen nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und rief: "Hey!"

Sie hob die Augen, und sah ihn an.

Mithras musste schlucken.

Unter den langen schwarzen Wimpern schimmerten ihre Augen unverkennbar rot.

„Du…", stammelte er.

Gillian sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Du… ich meine…Wow. Du hast…du hast es also getan?", stammelte er sich einen zurecht.

Gillian hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine, wegen…also…deine Augen!", keuchte er.

Gillian kräuselte die Lippen, und grinste wie eine zufriedene Katze.

Mithras Herz pochte aufgeregt. „Ich wusste es! Es hat dir gefallen, richtig?!"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Mithras grinste: "Jetzt bist du eine richtige Vampaneze!", sagte er und es klang stolz.

Gillian lachte. „Vampaneze und Gourmet!", sagte sie, und biss sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Mithras trat dichter an sie heran, und grinste: "Es geht doch nichts über eine gehörige Portion Adrenalin im Blut!"

Gillians Augen blitzten.

Die Menge brach plötzlich in Jubel aus und klatschte stampfend. Aus vielen Kehlen erklang wieder der Ruf: "Leopard! Leopard!", und aller Augen richteten sich auf die Gestalt in langem schwarzen Mantel, die am anderen Ende des Gewölbes auf dem Podest neben dem DJ aufgetaucht war.

Der Lord der Vampaneze tat zunächst so, als höre er die Rufe nicht, und sprach mit dem DJ, doch als die Menge nicht aufhörte, gab er sich geschlagen, kletterte auf eine Bassbox und verbeugte sich vor seinem Publikum.

Die Vampaneze fingen an zu schubsen und zu drängeln und reckten ihre Arme und Fäuste in die Luft.

Steve genoß die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich.

Mit überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf die tobenden Vampaneze herab, voll in seinem Element.

Gillian grinste, ließ Mithras ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und schlängelte sich zwischen die Vampaneze auf die Tanzfläche, die angefangen hatten, wild zu pogen.

Auf der Tanzfläche sprangen die Vampaneze mit Anlauf gegeneinander, nur um die Köpfe gegeneinander zuschlagen oder von einander abzuprallen, und von den Umstehenden aufgefangen zu werden, die sie sofort wieder wegstießen.

Furchtlos schlängelte sich die zierliche Vampaneze durch dieses Chaos, versetzte hier einem stämmigen Mann einen Schubs, oder wich dort einem langhaarigen Rocker aus, bis sie vor dem DJ-Pult ankam, wo die Menge am dichtesten war, und alle zu dem Lord der Vampaneze aufsahen und die Hände zu ihm hochreckten, wie zu einem Rockstar.

Hier wurde es schwerer für Gillian durchzukommen, die Leute standen zu dicht, und sie konnte sie nicht mehr beiseite schubsen, aber das war ihr egal, sie hüpfte mit der Menge mit, die Arme erhoben und lauschte den stampfenden Rocksongs.

Steve ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und entdeckte die schlanke Gillian mitten in der dichtesten Menge tanzend.

Die Männer um sie herum nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie, und verstimmt runzelte der Lord der Vampaneze die Stirn.

Er sah sich um, und sofort waren ein paar glatzköpfige Vampaneze an seiner Seite.

Er brüllte ihnen Anweisungen zu, und die Männer sprangen von dem erhöhten Podest herunter und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge, die respektvoll zurückwich, bis eine schmale Schneise entstand, die vor der zierlichen Frau endete.

Gillian hörte nicht ganz auf zu tanzen, sie wiegte sich weiter in den Hüften und biss sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Nur zwei Meter entfernt auf dem Podest beugte der Lord der Vampaneze sich vor und hielt ihr einladend die Hand hin.

Ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel ging durch die Umstehenden.

Gillian lachte leise.

Sie trat vor, legte den Kopf schief und sah zu Steve hoch, dessen Augen violett schimmerten.

Sie ergriff die Hand, die er ihr bot, und er zog sie mühelos hoch, als wiege sie nichts.

Er schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie, und griff ihr mit der freien Hand in den Nacken.

Vor aller Augen küsste Steve sie direkt auf den Mund, und die Vampaneze brachen in Gejohle und anerkennende Pfiffe aus.

Die Schneise hatte sich wieder geschlossen und die Menge warf Bierflaschen an die Wand, die rechts und links von Gillian schäumend und spritzend zersplitterten.

Steve ließ von ihr ab, und Gillian lachte.

Mithras stand am anderen Ende des Gewölbes und starrte fassungslos zu dem Bild herüber, das sich ihm bot.

„Alter!", rief sein Kumpel neben ihm. „Der Lord der Vampaneze schnappt sich dein Mädchen!"

Wutschäumend fuhr Mithras zu ihm herum, doch der Kumpel lachte ihn gackernd aus: "So ein Pech, Alter!"

Mithras sah rot und schlug mit der Faust gnadenlos zu. Er traf seinen Freund direkt ins Gesicht, und dessen Kiefer brach knackend.

Zwei andere sprangen herbei und zerrten Mithras von ihm fort.

Der hob die Hände zum Zeichen des Friedens und als sie zögernd losließen, stemmte er die Fäuste in die Taschen und stapfte davon in einen der Tunnel.

Steve Leopard zog Gillian mit sich fort, und sie verließen, von den Glatzköpfen flankiert, das Gewölbe.

Hier wo es etwas ruhiger war, traten verschiedene Vampaneze an Steve heran, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln.

Gillian hielt sich im Hintergrund, und hörte gelangweilt zu, wie die Vampaneze immer wieder das gleiche wiederholten: dass sie es schon immer gewusst hätten, dass Leopard der Lord sei, dass sie ihm gehorchen und vertrauen würden, dass sie ihm folgen werden bis in den Tod und andere Speichelleckerei.

Steve wurde dieses Geredes nicht müde, und genoß die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich, aber immer wenn es Gillian langsam zu viel wurde, und sie sich gerade verdrücken wollte, sah er wieder zu ihr, und zog sie zu sich heran, und legte ihr besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Hüften.

Schließlich eiste er sich los, und verschwand mit Gillian in einen verlassenen Tunnel, und auch die Glatzköpfigen folgten ihnen nicht mehr.

Erleichtert atmete Gillian auf.

Die Musik und der Lärm der Party waren hier nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen, wie der Herzschlag einer fernen Kreatur.

Steve schlenderte ein wenig mit ihr den Tunnel hinab und hatte dabei seine Finger mit ihren verschränkt.

Nach einer weiteren Biegung blieb er stehen und zog sie zu sich ran, sich gegen die kalte Tunnelwand lehnend.

Er legte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ab und umfasste ihre Hüften.

„Hmmm…", machte Gillian und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie näherte sich seinen Lippen, aber hielt sich in letzter Sekunde zurück und grinste, als er in Erwartung eines Kusses seinen Mund leicht öffnete, ihn aber nicht bekam.

Er knurrte, zog sie herum und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Mit dem Unterarm stützte er sich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen Hand fuhr er ihr langsam über die Lippen.

„Geb es endlich zu, Gillian, du stehst auf mich."

Gillian lachte leise.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern an seinem T-Shirt runter bis sie seinen pochenden Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand spürte.

„Ich frag mich nur, wann das passiert ist…", flüsterte sie unter seinen Fingern.

Steve grinste. „Du warst von Anfang an scharf auf mich, du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen."

Gillian öffnete den Mund und wollte protestieren, aber schloß ihn wieder, als ihr keine Erwiderung einfiel.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

Woher nahm Steve Leopard nur dieses scheißverdammte Selbstbewusstsein?

Steve grinste triumphierend beugte sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf ihren, und küsste Gillian ein weiteres Mal, bis sie außer Atem waren.

„Ich denke, wir gehen besser zu mir…", murmelte er an ihrem Hals.

Dann zog er sie am Handgelenk fort und Gillian folgte willenlos.


	2. 2: Die Prophezeihung

**Kapitel 2: „Die Prophezeihung"**

Das Apartment lag ruhig und dämmerig da, wie sie es verlassen hatten.

Nur das blonde Mädchen war fort, Steve musste jemanden beauftragt haben, es fortzuschaffen.

Gillian ließ sich von Steve küssen, und zog ihn dann am Kragen rückwärts hinter sich her auf das Bett zu.

Sie lächelte verführerisch, und Steve lachte leise.

Sie zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett, und Steve trieb sie vor sich her, bis sie an das Kopfende gelangten.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihren Hals.

Gillian musste kichern, weil seine Lippen sie an einer empfindlichen Stelle kitzelten, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte.

Steve blickte auf, und seine Augen schimmerten dunkel, in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Gillian warm werden ließ, tief in ihr drin.

„Das war es hundertmal wert, mich in den _Coffin of Fire_ zu legen", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Dafür würde ich gleich nochmal hinein steigen."

Gillians Augen wurden sanft und sie hob eine Hand und fuhr ihm über die glatte Wange.

„Hattest du keine Angst?", flüsterte sie.

„Nö", sagte Steve.

„Ach komm!", lachte Gillian.

Steve stützte seinen Kopf auf einem Ellbogen ab und betrachtete Gillians weiche Lippen.

„Na, gut, ich hatte eine Scheiß Angst", gestand er. „Da drinnen war es echt unheimlich. Voll krass, als wenn du eingesperrt bist mit einem Monster oder so was, und kannst nicht weg, und du weißt genau, gleich verbrennt es dich zu einem Häufchen Asche."

Sein Blick war ernst. „Aber ich hätte keine Angst zu haben brauchen, schließlich ist es mir prophezeit worden, dass ich der Lord werde."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Prophezeit? Von wem?"

„Von dem Hüter des _Coffin of Fire_, Mr Tiny."

Es war als hätte man Gillian mit kaltem Wasser überschüttet.

"Was?!", keuchte sie.

"Mr Tiny ist der Hüter des Sarges, er hat ihn hierhergebracht und er hat Gannen Harst vor Jahren prophezeit, dass Murlough den Lord der Vampaneze finden und anzapfen würde…Was hast du?"

„Du…hast es gewusst?"

„Das ich der Lord sein würde? Ja. Das haben sie mir gesagt. Aber es hätte ja auch sein können, dass Murlough den Falschen gefunden hat…Nichts für ungut, jetzt ist ja klar, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hat, aber Schiß hatte ich schon…"

„Oh, Steve!", rief sie entsetzt.

„Was?"

„Siehst du das denn nicht? Mr Tiny manipuliert dich! Mich, Murlough, Harst… uns alle!"

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Tiny sieht die Zukunft, alles was er vorhergesagt hat, ist eingetroffen…"

„Weil er es so hinbiegt!", rief Gillian aufgebracht.

Steve runzelte wütend die Stirn: "Willst du sagen, weil er der Hüter des Sarges ist, kann er entscheiden, wen der Sarg verbrennt und wen er verschont? Du meinst, ich habe gar keine Prüfung bestanden, sondern Tiny hat mich einfach durchgehen lassen? Du irrst dich, Gillian, er ist nur der Hüter, der Sarg ist hunderte von Jahren alt, und wurde für diesen einen Moment erschaffen! Ich bin der Lord der Vampaneze! Tiny kann dem _Coffin of Fire_ nichts befehlen, ich weiß es, ich habe darin gelegen, und ich habe gespürt, dass die Flammen mich verschont haben, weil sie Angst vor mir hatten. Weil ICH der Lord bin auf den sie gewartet haben!!"

„Oh, Steve….", stöhnte Gillian.

„ICH BIN DER LORD!", rief er. „Du willst es nur nicht akzeptieren. DU bist es, die sich immer alles zurechtbiegt!"

Er sah, wie Gillians Augen feucht wurden, und sich Tränen sammelten. Sofort tat es ihm leid, und sanfter fuhr er fort: "Du weißt doch gar nichts über Des Tiny. Er … hat Kräfte, glaub mir."

Steve streichelte ihre Wange und sah, wie eine Träne herabrollte.

„Komm schon…", murmelte er etwas hilflos. "Alles ist in bester Ordnung."

Gillian sah Steve traurig und verzweifelt an, und er verstand nicht warum.

Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn, und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Verblüfft zog er sie in seine Arme, und hielt sie fest.

„Was hast du?", fragte er verwirrt. Freute sie sich gar nicht für ihn? Eben war doch noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen…

„Ich habe Angst, Steve…", sagte Gillian mit tränenbelegter Stimme.

Steve wurde unwohl zumute.

So kannte er Gillian gar nicht.

Er hatte sie schon heulen sehen. Aber das war vor Wut, Enttäuschung, Schmerzen oder Verzweiflung gewesen.

Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Gillian Angst zeigte.

Etwas Unbeholfen drückte er sie. „Schon gut. Dass musst du nicht. Ich bin ja bei dir."

Gillian lachte auf, und schniefte.

Er verstand zwar nicht warum, aber immerhin hatte er sie zum Lachen gebracht. Er zog ihr Gesicht zu sich hoch und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

Dann bedeckte er sie mit Küssen.

Gillian ließ es zu, und Steves Mund wanderte an ihrem Hals herab.

Gillian fuhr ihm mit den Händen durchs Haar, und Steve rollte sie herum und wälzte sich auf sie.

Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, doch Gillian seufzte: "Steve..."

Er hielt inne und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Sie sah irgendwie erledigt aus. Vor ein paar Minuten noch, war sie das sprühende Leben gewesen, und jetzt…Steve verstand nicht, was passiert war.

„Bist du müde? Willst du ein bisschen schlafen?", fragte er fürsorglich.

Gillian ließ ihn los, und sah zu ihm auf.

Sie nickte.

„Hmmm…ok." Steve beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuß.

Ihre Lippen schmeckten so köstlich, so dass er es gleich noch einmal tat.

Dann küsste er sie auf die Halsbeuge, und atmete bedauernd ihren Duft ein.

Er wollte hier jetzt nicht fort.

An ihrem Hals murmelte er: "Du schläfst ein paar Stunden, und wenn ich wieder komme, geht es dir besser." Er küsste ihren Hals, während er sprach. "Schone deine Kräfte, du wirst es brauchen…", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Gillian schwieg, und Steve gab ihr noch einen schnellen Schmatzer auf die Wange, dann riß er sich los.

Er zog seinen Mantel wieder an und sah auf sie herab.

Der Anblick von Gillian, wie sie zerwühlt zwischen den Laken in seinem Bett lag, ließ sein Herz pochen.

„Geh nicht weg. Ich komme wieder!", grinste er.

Gillian lächelte schwach zu ihm hoch.

Er gab sich einen Ruck, wandte sich ab, und verließ das Apartment.

Gillian blieb allein zurück, mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund.

Ich schätze, ich habe mich entschieden. Du schuldest mir eine Antwort, Tiny! dachte sie grimmig.

Sie fröstelte, weil Steves Wärme ihr fehlte und zog die Decke dichter um sich.

Dabei griff sie in getrocknetes Blut.

Sie schob die Decke fort und kroch zur anderen Hälfte des Bettes und sah über den Rand auf den Fußboden.

Dort hatte die tote Frau gelegen, nachdem Steve sie achtlos weggeschubst hatte.

Jetzt war sie fort.

Gillian musste an die anderen Menschen denken, die sie auf der Party gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Bunker nicht mehr lebend verlassen würden.

Gillian wollte nicht hierbleiben, sie wollte in ihr eigenes Bett.

Sie rutschte von der Kante, und tappte über den weichen Teppich, aus dem Schlafzimmer ins angrenzende Apartment.

Hier war es dunkel, und Gillian machte sich keine Mühe, Licht zu machen, sie wollte gleich durch die Tür in den Gang schlüpfen, da erregte ein kleines leuchtendes Blinken in der Dunkelheit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war der Laptop, er lag auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sessel, und dass das Lämpchen blinkte, bedeutete er war auf Standby.

Gillian blieb stehen.

Irgendetwas meldete sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein.

Da war etwas gewesen…

Steve hatte an dem Laptop gesessen, Gillian war hereingekommen, sie hatte das Apartment zum ersten Mal gesehen, und sie hatte Steve beschuldigt, wegen des Todes von Darren Shan.

Sie war sehr durcheinander gewesen, aber jetzt erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Steve den Bildschirm weggedreht hatte, damit sie nicht sah, was darauf war…

Gillian runzelte die Stirn, und trat in der Dunkelheit an den Tisch und klappte den Laptop auf.

Sie drückte irgendeine Taste und der schwarze Bildschirm flackerte auf und tauchte ihr Gesicht in gespenstische Blässe.

Ein kleines Fenster mit einer Passworteingabe blinkte sie an.

Scheiße, immer diese Passwörter…, dachte Gillian.

Dann zögerte sie.

Steve war nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, was seine Passwörter anging…

Sie probierte auf gut Glück „Steve Leopard" und dann nur „Leopard".

Sie wurden abgelehnt.

Sie wollte schon aufgeben, da kam ihr ein Gedanke.

Sie tippte „Lord der Vampaneze" und presste ENTER.

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und der Desktop erschien.

Gillian schnaubte verächtlich.

Sie ging auf „zuletzt verwendete Dateien" und klickte das erste an.

Etwas erschien auf dem Bildschirm, das aussah wie eine Karte.

Auch wenn es ein kompliziertes System mit verwirrenden Längen und Höhenangaben, und verschachtelten Gängen und Tunneln war, so erkannte Gillian doch sofort, um was es sich handelte.

Es war eine detaillierte Karte von Vampire Mountain.


	3. 3:Sonne

**Kapitel 3: „Sonne"**

Die Gänge waren leer und verlassen und Gillian war froh, dass sie auf dem Weg nach oben niemandem begegnete.

Von der Party war hier nichts zu hören, aber es wurde wohl noch immer gefeiert.

Der Fahrstuhl brachte sie nach oben, und Gillian schob sich ungeduldig durch die Türen, während diese sich noch öffneten.

Und wurde von heißem grellen Licht geblendet.

Sie schrie auf, riß die Arme vor die Augen, und taumelte panisch ein paar Schritte seitwärts.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte direkt in das Apartment.

Gillian spürte die Hitze auf ihren Armen und ihrem Gesicht, es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie in eine Wand aus Feuer getreten und panisch suchte sie nach Deckung, doch es gab nichts.

Der Aufzug!

Ihre Augen brannten in dem grellen Licht, sie konnte nichts sehen, außer schmerzender Helligkeit, und hatte innerhalb von Sekunden komplett die Orientierung verloren.

In ihrer Panik wusste sie weder, wo der Aufzug war, noch die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, und schreiend stürzte sie in irgendeine Richtung.

Sie stieß gegen eine Wand und verzweifelt tastete sie nach einer Tür.

Ihre Haut brannte, als stünde sie in Flammen.

Sie war zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, da fanden ihre Finger eine Tür.

Sie stieß sie auf, hechtete hinein, und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Kühle, beruhigende Schwärze umfing sie.

Heftig keuchend beugte Gillian sich vornüber und stützte die Arme auf die Oberschenkel.

„Scheiße…", stieß sie zwischen den Atemzügen hervor.

Sie fasste sich an den Arm und schrie auf.

Die Haut war heiß und verbrannt.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte Gillian auf den Lichtschalter, und musste kurz die Augen wieder zukneifen, gegen die Grelle des elektrischen Lichts.

Langsam, vorsichtig, ließ sie ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnen und blinzelte unter Tränen hervor.

Sie war in ihrem Badezimmer, das keine Fenster enthielt.

Schaudernd wandte sich Gillian zum Spiegel um.

Sie erwartete, komplett verbrannt zu sein, so sehr schmerzte es, deswegen war der Anblick auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so schlimm.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

Sie war keine schwarz verkohlte Mumie.

Dennoch…

Sie trat dichter an ihr Spiegelbild heran.

Ihre Haut, vor allem an den Armen, war feuerrot, und hatte stellenweise angefangen, Blasen zu werfen.

Die Schmerzen waren die Hölle.

Ihr erster Impuls war, kaltes Wasser darüber laufen zu lassen, aber als sie versuchte, den Hahn aufzudrehen, taten ihr die Finger so weh, dass sie aufschrie.

Vielleicht war Wasser doch keine so gute Idee.

Sie ließ sich auf den Fußboden sinken, und versuchte erstmal der Panik Herr zu werden.

Wieso schien die Sonne?

Gillian hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Wie lange hatte sie mit Steve…

Und warum war sie nicht müde? Wenn es helllichter Tag draußen war, hätte sie es spüren müssen.

Das muß an dem vielen menschlichen Blut in meinen Adern liegen…

Ich habe genug Blut für die nächsten Wochen in mir… Anscheinend gibt einem das Energie. Andererseits… Vampire konnten einen begrenzten Zeitraum in der Sonne verbringen. Es war nicht wie im Film, wo sie bei Berührung mit Sonnenlicht sofort zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannten. Bei bedecktem Himmel, oder in den Zeiten vor oder nach Sonnenaufgang konnte ein Vampir gut und gerne, wenn er sich bedeckte, und seine Haut nicht direkt den Sonnenstrahlen aussetzte, zwei Stunden unter freiem Himmel verbringen.

Sie war eben nur wenige Sekunden der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen, und war so stark verbrannt, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

War das etwa eine Nebenwirkung des Blutes in ihr? Waren Vampaneze empfindlicher gegen Sonnenlicht als Vampire?

Sie legte sich auf den Fußboden und rollte sich vorsichtig zusammen. Sie presste ihre Wange an die kühlen Fliesen.

Dafür muß das Blut jetzt aber auch dafür herhalten, mich zu heilen, dachte sie grimmig, und schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Blut in ihr an die schmerzende Oberfläche zu dirigieren.

Die Schmerzen verhinderten, dass Gillian klar denken konnte.

Trotzdem grübelte sie.

Die Vampaneze hatten eine Karte von Vampire Mountain.

Kurda, dieser hinterlistige Verräter, hatte eine Karte angefertigt, und sie den Vampaneze gegeben.

Der Krieg der Narben würde nicht auf einem offenen Schlachtfeld stattfinden; die Vampaneze würden sich in den Berg schleichen.

Es gab hunderte von Tunneln und mehrere Eingänge in den Palast im Inneren des Berges.

Sie würden heimlich reinschleichen, wenn die Vampire wehrlos waren…tagsüber…wenn sie schliefen wie Tote. Sie würden sie im Schlaf überraschen, und sie ermorden. Es würde kein fairer Kampf werden.

Gillian schauderte bei dem Gedanken, an das blutige Massaker, das bevorstand, da durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz:

Larten!

Larten Crepsley, er war im Berg der Vampire, er hatte sich entschlossen, zu bleiben und das Amt des Quartiermeisters zu übernehmen!

Eine kalte Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen.

Sie würden ihn im Schlaf überraschen… ihm die Kehle durchschneiden…er hatte keine Ahnung…

Sie musste ihn warnen!

Aber wie…?

Gillian stöhnte.

Gillian konnte nicht einfach in den Palast der Vampire hineinmarschieren, selbst wenn sie es schaffte, sich hereinzuschleichen. Wenn man sie entdeckte, würde man sie auf der Stelle töten, bevor sie ihre Warnung auch nur aussprechen konnte.

Wie konnte sie Larten erreichen?

Verdammte Vampire! Sie verweigerten jedwede moderne Technik, benutzten keine Telefone, Handys, Computer….es war unmöglich, eine Nachricht zu Larten zu schicken.

Wenn sie doch jemanden hätte, den sie als Boten schicken konnte…

Jemanden, der neutral war, dem sie vertrauen konnte.

Jemanden, der mit Larten befreundet war, und der wusste, wo er zu finden war.

Jemand der Kontakt zu Larten Crepsley aufnehmen konnte…

Gillian fuhr vor Schmerz zusammen, weil sie sich bewegt hatte, und versuchte stöhnend eine Position zu finden, in der ihre Haut nicht brannte.

Es war hoffnungslos, es gab niemanden.

Larten war verloren, sie konnte ihn nicht warnen, nicht ohne selber hinzugehen…

In ihrem schmerzumnebelten Gehirn spülte sich ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche, ein Gesicht, ein vertrautes Gefühl, ein gemeinsamer Freund:

Hibernius…

Hibernius Tall!

Der Direktor des _Cirque du Freak_ war seit Ewigkeiten mit Larten Crepsley befreundet. Er war kein Vampir, der Cirque hatte sich außerdem in dem Streit zwischen Vampiren und Vampaneze immer neutral gehalten.

Und obendrein hatte der hünenhafte Direktor diese merkwürdigen an Telepathie grenzenden Fähigkeiten.

Sie wusste, Hibernius würde in der Lage sein, Larten eine Warnung zu schicken.

Die beiden standen in Kontakt, irgendwie.

Gillian war mehrfach dabei gewesen, wie Larten versucht hatte, den Aufenthaltsort des _Cirque du Freak_ ausfindig zu machen, in dem er mit purer Gedankenkraft Kontakt zu Mr Tall aufnahm.

Gillian musste den _Cirque du Freak _finden.


	4. 4:Die Schattenkönigin

**Kapitel 4: „Die Schattenkönigin"**

Steve Leopard schlenderte den Gang herab, sein schwarzer Mantel schwang hinter ihm her.

Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment und konnte es kaum erwarten, zu der Frau, die in seinem Bett lag, zurückzukehren.

Steve musste sich eingestehen, dass er in den vergangenen Stunden, trotz all der Ablenkungen und der wilden Party, die um ihn herum tobte, und all der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde, ständig an sie hatte denken müssen.

Und daran, wie unglaublich schön es gewesen war…

Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt, als er die schwarze Tür zu seinem Apartment erreichte.

Das alles war so unglaublich…die vergangenen Stunden… wie ein Traum…

Beim Betreten des Raumes streifte er den Mantel von den Schultern, befeuchtete sich die Lippen… und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er starrte hinüber zu dem riesigen schwarzen Bett und den zerwühlten Laken.

Sie war nicht da.

Geschockt starrte der Lord der Vampaneze in das Zimmer.

Dann schleuderte er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei den Mantel zu Boden.

Er trat mit dem Stiefel gegen einen Sessel, der ein paar Meter davon rutschte, und ließ sich dann kraftvoll auf das Sofa plumpsen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und fahrig durch das Haar.

Aus brennenden Augen sah er hinüber zu dem einsamen Bett.

Steve stöhnte, und musste sich vornüber beugen, den Kopf zwischen die Knie, die Hände gegen die Schläfen.

Nervös wippte er mit einem Bein.

Was sollte er tun?

Zu ihr nach oben gehen?

Er sprang auf und machte ein paar Schritte zur Tür, stoppte aber, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und gab ein gequältes Geräusch von sich.

Er tigerte ein paar Mal unruhig im Raum auf und ab, und warf dabei immer wieder Blicke auf das Bett.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er schließlich, und ging zur Tür.

Im Hinausgehen schlug er so kräftig gegen die Wand neben dem Türrahmen, dass es eine Delle gab und Putz herabbröckelte, trotz der meterdicken Betonmauern des Bunkers, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte.

Das Apartment und Gillians Zimmer lagen im Dunkeln, aber als Steve die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer aufstieß, nahmen seine Vampanezesinne ihren Körper wahr, der zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett lag.

„Was soll das, Gillian?!" fuhr er auf. „Warum bist du nicht unten?". Er beugte sich mit einem Knie auf das Bett und wollte Gillian am Arm packen, doch sie stöhnte leise, als sein Gewicht die Matratze herunterdrückte. Er hielt inne. Was hatte sie, er hatte sie ja nicht mal berührt?

„Steve?", wimmerte sie.

Beunruhigt langte er zum Lichtschalter neben dem Bett, und erschrak, als er Gillian sah.

„Oh!".

Ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme waren feuerrot und an einigen Stellen waren Brandblasen, als wäre sie in einen Kamin gefallen.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte er.

„Die Sonne…", flüsterte Gillian und sah aus schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm. „Als ich ins Penthouse hoch bin, bin ich ins Sonnenlicht geraten…"

Das Sprechen tat ihren Lippen weh, und sie verstummte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier oben?"

„Ich wollte duschen… und mich umziehen…"

„Achso", sagte Steve erleichtert, und die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn verschwand. Steve setzte sich neben sie, und wollte ihr etwas unbeholfen das Gesicht streicheln, doch sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, so dass er seine Hand wieder wegnahm. Ein leichtes Bedauern überkam ihn, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sie nicht küssen oder berühren konnte, bevor ihre Haut geheilt war, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der unendlichen Erleichterung darüber, dass es eine einfache Erklärung gab, warum sie nicht in seinem Bett auf ihn gewartet hatte…

„Es tut so weh…", flüsterte sie.

„Das… heilt wieder", sagte Steve etwas unbehaglich. Es sah echt schmerzhaft aus.

Er stand auf.

„Du musst nur warten. Vielleicht noch mehr trinken…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja…also…ich lass dich dann mal alleine." Er ging zur Tür. „Wenn du was brauchst…" Steve war schon beim Fahrstuhl, „Dann sag Bescheid, ich lasse es bringen. Zum Beispiel eine Uhr!", rief er von der Kabine aus, und Gillian rief "Blödmann!" hinterher, bevor die Türen sich schlossen.

Sie blieb alleine zurück mit ihren Schmerzen, und schloss die Augen.

Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas Gutes.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es hätte ertragen können, wenn Steve sie geküsst hätte.

Trotz der Schmerzen begab sich Gillian hinab in die Katakomben.

Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Die Party war vorüber, aber die Spuren der vergangenen wilden Nächte waren überall zu sehen. Bierlachen, zerbrochene Flaschen und Müll lagen in allen Ecken, die Trümmer von zerstörten Scheinwerfern und sogar ein ausgebranntes Auto, von dem Gillian sich nicht erklären konnte, wie es hier heruntergekommen war.

Sie begab sich tiefer in die Dunkelheit der Tunnel, und Gestank schlug ihr entgegen.

„Bargen!", zischte sie in die Dunkelheit und ein Rascheln erklang und mehrere Gestalten huschten hastig davon.

Der hässliche Vampaneze mit dem skelettartigen Gesicht, tauchte aus einer Nische auf, kroch auf Gillian zu, und kauerte sich zu ihren Füßen.

Quer über seine pergamentartige graue Haut zog sich noch immer eine Narbe, wo Gillians Schattenpeitsche ihn verbrannt hatte.

Sie sah sich um, doch sie waren allein. Die anderen Vampaneze waren geflohen.

„Bargen! Du weißt wer ich bin, nicht wahr?"

Der Vampaneze sah zu ihr hoch.

Sie ging in die Knie und brachte ihr Gesicht dicht an seines. Es kostete Überwindung, ihren Ekel und Abscheu nicht zu zeigen. „Ich stehe dem Lord der Vampaneze sehr nahe. Alle wissen das. Aber du… du hast gesehen, was ich getan habe, nicht wahr?"

Die Augen des Vampaneze funkelten Rot in der Dunkelheit.

„Steve Leopard ist der Lord der Vampaneze, aber ich… ich bin die Schattenkönigin!", sagte Gillian, und hoffte dabei überzeugend zu klingen. „Du weißt das, nicht wahr, Bargen?"

Sie hob die Hand und fuhr ihm über die Narbe in seinem Gesicht.

Er wimmerte und verbeugte sich tiefer vor ihr auf dem Boden.

„Gut.", sagte Gillian und erhob sich.

„Ich will, dass du etwas für mich tust."

Bargen sah auf.

„Die Schattenkönigin hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich. Niemand darf davon erfahren, ist das klar, Bargen?"

„Ja, ja…Bargen hat verstanden", nickte der Vampaneze eifrig. "Was soll Bargen tun für die Königin?"

Gillian beugte sich herab und flüsterte dich an seinem Ohr:

"Finde den_ Cirque du Freak_ für mich."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, und sah streng auf ihn herab: "Kannst du das?"

Bargen nickte eifrig.

„Dann geh. Und beeile dich!"

Bargen kroch rückwärts von ihr fort und verschwand dann hüpfend in einem der Tunnel.

Gillian sah ihm hinterher.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Aber ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein.

Sie konnte den Bunker nicht verlassen, ohne dass Steve Verdacht schöpfte.

Bargen, so verrückt er auch war, war ihre einzige Chance, den Cirque ausfindig zu machen.

Jetzt konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.


	5. 5: Placebo

**Kapitel 5: „Placebo"**

Der stämmige Vampaneze rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn.

Sein Kiefer war gebrochen gewesen, und noch immer nicht ganz geheilt.

Er sah zu seinem Freund Mithras herüber.

Stachelhaar lehnte in einer Nische, und blies Trübsal. Seit die _Schattentänzerin_ mit dem Lord der Vampaneze zusammen war, hatte er kaum mehr ein Wort gesprochen.

Seinem Freund tat es leid, und er wünschte, er könne etwas tun, um ihn aufzumuntern.

Da kam jemand.

Der stämmige Vampaneze sprang hastig auf, als er die schlanke Gestalt erkannte.

Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Hi, Gillian!"

„Hey! Wie geht's?". Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn unter Ponyfransen hervor an. Sie sah sich um, offenbar auf der Suche nach Mithras.

Der hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen, sondern sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, als er Gillians Stimme vernahm.

Sein Freund verstellte Gillian die Sicht auf Mithras, als sie an ihm vorbei wollte.

„Öhm…was gibt's?"

Gillian hielt ihm einen Flyer hin.

Er nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand und starrte darauf.

„Ich wollte Mithras fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habt, da hin zu fahren?"

Der Vampaneze runzelte die Stirn: "Zu dem Festival?"

„Ja!", strahlte Gillian aufgesetzt. „Da kommen ganz viele tolle Bands!"

Mithras hinter ihm stöhnte, und Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Hastig sagte sein Freund: "Geil! Klar fahren wir dahin!" Er schob Gillian zur Tür, die den Hals verrenkte, um einen Blick auf Mithras werfen zu können, doch sein stämmiger Freund verhinderte es.

„Ich hab schon Tickets besorgt", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd und drückte ihm welche in die Hand.

Der Vampaneze nahm sie, und schob sie aus dem Raum. „Cool. Alles klar dann. Wir fahren dahin."

Etwas verwundert sah Gillian ihn an. „Dann geht das klar?"

Der Vampaneze nickte, und Gillian zuckte die Schultern und verschwand zum Bunker.

Der Vampaneze seufzte.

Dann ging er zurück in den Raum, und zu Mithras Lager. Er warf ihm die Tickets auf den Schoß. „Alter, hast du ein Glück. Das sind drei Tage mit der Kleinen."

Mithras blickte aus roten Augen zu ihm hoch.

Der stämmige Vampaneze grinste.

Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil.

Bargen hatte nur zwei Tage gebraucht, den _Cirque du Freak_ ausfindig zu machen.

Zunächst wollte Gillian zornig auffahren, als die hässliche Kreatur so schnell wieder im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht war, und ihr einen zerknüllten, grünen Zettel in die Hand drückte. Es war ein Flyer für den _Cirque du Freak_ gewesen, und Gillian hatte gedacht, dass Bargen ihn irgendwo aus dem Müll gefischt hatte. Das mochte auch so sein, aber der Flyer war aktuell!

Und die nächste Show fand ganz in der Nähe von einem Ort statt, der ihr auch gleich eine Ausrede bot, das Hauptquartier für ein paar Tage zu verlassen, ohne das Steve Verdacht schöpfte.

Sie musste es ihm nur noch sagen.

Und dabei gut schauspielern.

Gillian versuchte langsamer zu atmen, und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Sie stand vor Gannen Harsts Büro.

Ihre Haut war so gut wie geheilt, und fast gar nicht mehr verbrannt.

Die letzten drei Tage hatte es ihr als Ausrede geholfen, warum sie sich nicht von Steve küssen oder anfassen lassen wollte.

Aber die Ausrede konnte sie nicht länger aufrecht erhalten.

Ihre Haut war geheilt.

Das was jetzt kam, würde schwer werden.

Sie musste Steve hintergehen.

Und ihm dabei in die Augen sehen.

Na los, Gillian. Schließlich bist du die Lügenkönigin.

Ihr Blick wurde hart.

Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und öffnete die Tür.

Er war allein.

Er saß hinter dem Schreibtisch auf den Computer starrend, seine Mine war grimmig, aber als er Gillian hereinkommen saß, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Gillian musste schlucken.

Sie lächelte zurück, und trat an die riesige Glasplatte.

„Sieh mal", sagte sie und hielt ihm ein Ticket und einen Flyer hin. „Mithras und seine Freunde haben mir ein Ticket für das Rockfestival geschenkt."

Steve runzelte die Stirn, und griff nach dem Flyer.

„Placebo tritt auf!", rief Gillian begeistert.

Steve grummelte: "Du stehst auf Placebo…"

Gillian strahlte. „Und wie! Ich hab sie nie live gesehen."

Steve lachte leise: "Der Sänger ist doch voll schwul. Und sieht aus wie ein Mädchen!"

Gillian lehnte sich über die Glasplatte und verpasste Steve einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Blödmann. Der hat voll die geile Stimme!", grummelte sie, und Steve tat, als hätte sie ihm wehgetan.

„Darf ich mit?", fragte sie mit unschuldigen Augen und biß sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge.

Ai, das war ein Fehler gewesen.

Seit wann fragte sie Steve um Erlaubnis?

Jetzt würde er merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Das Herz der Vampaneze Gillian, das bis eben noch ruhig gewesen war, fing aufgeregt an zu klopfen.

Doch der Lord der Vampaneze schien nichts zu bemerken. Im Gegenteil, er schien sichtlich stolz, dass Gillian ihn um Erlaubnis bat.

Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und rieb sich das bartlose Kinn.

„Mithras lädt dich ein, he? Zu einem dreitägigen Festival? Du weißt schon, dass er voll in dich verknallt ist?"

Verblüfft sah sie Steve an.

Sie hatte nicht mit seiner Eifersucht gerechnet! Blitzschnell ging sie im Geiste alle Möglichkeiten durch.

Ihre Mine verdüsterte sich. „Du hast recht, das ist eine doofe Idee." Sie schnappte sich Ticket und Flyer und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

Sie war schon halb durch den Raum, da sagte Steve: "Ich finde du solltest gehen."

Gillian blieb stehen und sah herab auf das Ticket: "Ich weiß nicht…" Sie tat so, als müsste sie überlegen.

Steve stand auf und kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften.

„Sieh mal, ich hab viel zu tun, und kann hier erstmal nicht weg. Aber warum solltest du hier vergammeln? Geh ruhig. Wenn Mithras aufdringlich wird, verpass ihm eine."

Er grinste.

„Ich freu mich drauf, sein blaues Auge zu sehen, wenn er zurück kommt."

Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Gillians.

Gillian verkrampfte.

Doch bevor Steve davon etwas bemerken konnte, ging die Tür auf und sie wurden unterbrochen.

Gannen Harst betrat den Raum, und hob eine Augenbraue, als er den Lord in inniger Umarmung mit der _Schattentänzerin_ sah.

Steve löste sich bedauernd von ihr, und ging zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Gillian atmete erleichtert auf.

Harst war dem Lord gefolgt mit einer Mappe in der Hand. Er und Steve begannen, etwas zu besprechen, und Gillian nutzte die Ablenkung.

Sie huschte neben den Stuhl, hauchte Steve einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Danke, Steve."

Dann eilte sie hinaus, und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draußen im Gang atmete sie aus.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur vom Festivalgelände schleichen und dem _Cirque du Freak_ einen Besuch abstatten, der ganz in der Nähe gastierte.

Gillian betete, dass alles klappte.


	6. 6:Cirque du Freak

**Kapitel 6: „Cirque du Freak"**

Die Zelte und bunten Wohnwagen standen verstreut auf einer Lichtung.

Holz war zu einem großen Feuer aufgestapelt worden, aber noch nicht entzündet. Das Lager lag ruhig und friedlich da, es war spät in der Nacht, und viele der Darsteller schliefen oder befanden sich in ihren Behausungen.

Der Anblick des vertrauten bunten Haufens ließ Gillian einen Kloß im Hals spüren.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck, und trat hinter den Bäumen des Waldrandes hervor und zwischen die Wagen.

Sie schlängelte sich an Zeltschnüren vorbei, und versuchte den blauen Wohnwagen des Zirkusdirektors ausfindig zu machen, ohne einem der Darsteller über den Weg zu laufen.

Der dicke Rhamus Twobellies trat unvermittelt hinter einer Zeltplane hervor und Gillian duckte sich rasch platt auf den Boden hinter ein Zelt.

Sie wartete ab, bis Rhamus leise summend vorbei gegangen war, dann erst fiel ihr die Bemalung der Zeltplane auf, die sich direkt vor ihrer Nase befand.

Sie war in einem auffälligen grünen Schlangenmuster bemalt.

Gillian lächelte melancholisch.

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit…

Dennoch...

Sie hob die Plane an, und schlängelte sich darunter hervor ins Zelt.

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen.

Dies war eine angemessene Art und Weise das Zelt eines Schlangenmannes zu betreten.

Im Inneren richtete Gillian sich auf und sah sich um.

Es hatte sich kaum verändert.

Noch immer beherrschten ein Schlagzeug und Gitarren auf Ständern den Großteil des Platzes. Weiter hinten war eine Hängematte, und die Kiste mit der Schlange stand geschlossen daneben…

Da machte Gillians Herz einen Sprung: Dort war Darrens Sarg!

Evra hatte ihn anscheinend nicht weggeräumt.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Gillian an den Sarg heran, und strich über das glatte Holz.

Sie musste schlucken.

Sie schob den Deckel auf.

Sie hatte erwartet, den Sarg leer vorzufinden, oder vollgestopft mit Darrens Habseligkeiten.

Doch beides traf nicht zu.

Der Sarg war leer, bis auf ein Schwert, das in einer Lederscheide mit Aufhängung auf der weißen Polsterung lag.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

In dem Moment schlug jemand die Plane des Eingangs beiseite und die Vampaneze zuckte zusammen.

Sie hatte nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet, jetzt war es zu spät, sich zu verstecken!

Sie wirbelte herum, wobei der Sargdeckel ihren Fingern entglitt und mit einem lauten Schlag herunterfiel.

Der Mann, der das Zelt betreten hatte, fuhr zusammen und starrte Gillian ebenso erschrocken an, wie sie ihn.

„Gillian!", keuchte er.

„Evra!", rief Gillian.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über beide Gesichter.

Gillian stürzte vor und fiel dem Snake Boy um den Hals.

Verblüfft verkrampfte Evra sich, doch dann entspannten sich seine Muskeln, und er legte ebenfalls die Arme um die schlanke Frau.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie umarmt…

Gillian zitterte leicht, als sie sich von ihm löste und zu ihm aufsah.

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er jetzt so erwachsen war.

Sie betrachtete das schuppige, grüne Gesicht und lächelte.

„Wie geht es dir, Evra?"

Noch immer ziemlich überrumpelt, sagte der Snake Boy: "Gut. Mit geht es prima. Ich hab jetzt ne Freundin." Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er ihre Reaktion ab.

Gillian strahlte: "Wirklich? Das ist super! Ich freue mich für dich, Evra."

Er wurde verlegen. „Danke. Sie heißt Merla."

„Ist sie hübsch?", grinste Gillian.

„Ich finde schon", sagt Evra. „Sie ist Mitglied im Cirque."

„Das ist toll", sagte Gillian und meinte es so. Sie nahm Evras Hand und bog ihren kleinen Finger um seinen.

Evra sah auf ihre Hände herab und musste lächeln.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da.

„Deine Augen…", setzte Evra zu einer Frage an, doch Gillian unterbrach ihn rasch:

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du den wegräumst". Sie deutete auf Darrens Sarg.

Evra zuckte die Schultern.

„Hatte ich auch. Gleich nachdem ihr weg wart. Gestern musste ich ihn dann wieder aufbauen."

„Wieso?"

„Na, für Darren."

Gillian klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Was redest du da? Darren ist tot!"

Evra runzelte die Stirn:" Ist er nicht. Hab vorhin noch mit ihm gesprochen."

Gillian glotzte ihn an. „Er…er lebt? Und er ist hier?"

Evra nickte ernst. „Hast du das nicht gewusst?"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war schwindlig, sie musste sich setzten.

Evra sah sie besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmmm, es ist nur…man hat mir gesagt, er wäre in einen Wasserfall gestürzt…"

Evra setzte sich neben sie. „Ist er auch. Aber er hat überlebt. Er ist aus dem Berg gespült worden und irgendwo in der Eiswüste wieder zu sich gekommen. Dort wäre er dann fast gestorben, aber Wölfe haben ihn gewärmt oder so."

Gillian glotzte ihn an.

„Er sieht echt mitgenommen aus. Hab ihn fast nicht wiedererkannt. Voller Narben und so. Und die Haare hat er auch verloren in diesen fiesen Prüfungen des Todes…"

„Darren lebt? … Aber was macht er hier?"

Der Snake Boy zuckte die Schultern. "Sie sind auf Durchreise oder so…irgendwas geheimes…"

„Sie?!"

„Klar, Mr Crepsley ist bei ihm…"

Gillian sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen. „Crepsley ist hier!?!", rief sie schrill.

„Ja…aber…"

Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, ihr Herz veranstaltete ein Rockfestival.

„Ich muß zu ihm!", rief sie, und stürzte zum Ausgang.

Doch Evra schoß vor und packte sie am Arm. Kraftvoll hielt er sie auf: "Das geht nicht!"

„Au, Evra, lass mich!"

„Nein, warte Gillian, du kannst nicht zu ihm!"

Unwirsch wollte sie ihn abschütteln. "Was soll das? Ich muß…"

„Gillian, sie haben mir erzählt, du bist von den Vampiren zum Tode verurteilt worden."

Wütend legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten. „Na und ? Ich bin sicher, das können sie für einen Moment ignorieren."

„Nein, Darren kann das nicht einfach so ignorieren. Er ist jetzt ein Vampirfürst."

Verblüfft hielt Gillian inne. „Quatsch!"

„Kein Quatsch. Sie haben ihn zu einem Fürsten gemacht."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollten sie?"

Evra bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzten und Gillian gehorchte.

Der Snake Boy setzte sich wieder neben sie und erzählte: "Darren hatte in den Prüfungen des Todes versagt, und sollte daraufhin hingerichtet werden. Er hat versucht zu fliehen, und ist in diesen Wasserfall hinab gestürzt. Als er in der Eiswüste wieder zu sich kam, ist er zurück zum Berg und hat sich gestellt. Die Fürsten haben nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, das Todesurteil gegen ihn aufzuheben. Da nur ein Fürst die Prüfungen verpatzen darf, ohne Bestrafung, haben sie ihn zu einem Fürsten gemacht."

„Das ist Quatsch, es kann immer nur vier Fürsten geben."

Evra zuckte die Achseln. „Einer ist kurz vorher ermordet worden."

„Welcher?", keuchte Gillian.

„Ich weiß nicht. Die haben alle so komische Namen, ich kann mich nicht erinnern…"

„Bitte, Evra, das ist wichtig!"

„Hmmm, es klang wie eine europäische Hauptstadt oder so…."

„Paris Skyle?!"

„Ja, der wars!", strahlte Evra.

Gillian gefror das Blut in den Adern. Paris Skyle war tot? Dann hatte Kurda Smahlt also seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Nur dass er, anstatt des gefährlichen Mika Ver Leth, den gutgläubigeren Paris Skyle getötet hatte. Gillian konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Paris dem verschlagenen Kurda arglos in eine Falle ging. Wie hatte er es gemacht? Vielleicht mit Gift….

Gillians Gedanken rasten. „Darren ein Fürst? Aber er ist doch ein Halbvampir!", rief sie.

Evra schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr."

Gillian sah in an. Larten hatte Darren zu einem Vampir gemacht? Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt.

Plötzlich war alles ganz anders…. Darren war nicht tot, Larten nicht im Berg der Vampire, und auch nicht am Boden zerstört, er war wieder hier im _Cirque du Freak_… ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem auch Gillian hier war…

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie Darren verschont haben. Vampire heben ein Todesurteil nicht auf, wenn es einmal ausgesprochen wurde."

„Kann sein", nickte Evra. "Aber Darren hat sie alle gerettet, weil er den Verräter, der den Fürsten ermordet hat, geschnappt hat."

Gillians Blick wurde hart.

Kurda Smahlt.

Darren hatte ihn also erwischt.

Sie nickte grimmig.

Sie sprang wieder auf. „Egal, ob Fürst oder nicht, ich muß zu ihnen."

„Nein warte!", rief Evra und packte sie wieder am Handgelenk. „Sie sind nicht allein. Ein anderer Vampirfürst ist bei ihnen."

Gillian erstarrte. „Wer?"

Evra zuckte die Schultern. „Er wurde mir nicht vorgestellt."

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn es Mika Ver Leth war, dann konnte sie tatsächlich nicht herüber zu Larten Creplsey.

Sie stöhnte gequält auf.

Da war Larten hier, keine hundert Meter entfernt in seinem Zelt, und sie, Gillian, durfte nicht zu ihm?

Evra sah sie mitleidig an. "Der Typ hat grüne Haare."

Grüne Haare? Dann war es nicht Mika! Und Arrow auch nicht! Es musste dieser andere Fürst sein… Vancha March…

Sie war March nie begegnet, aber er war damals bereit gewesen, sich für sie einzusetzen. Er war zum Berg der Vampire geeilt, um ihre Hinrichtung zu verhindern… Wenn Vancha und Darren sich für sie einsetzten, stünde es unentschieden.

Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

Aufgeregt fuhr sie sich durchs Haar.

„Evra…ich muß es riskieren!"

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Larten…er war hier…

Entschlossen schlug sie die Eingangsplane beiseite.

Evra sprang auf und hielt sie wieder zurück.

Er packte sie am Arm. "Nein, bitte, Du darfst nicht zu ihm."

„Evra, lass mich!", fauchte sie unwirsch.

„Nein, Gillian", flehte er. „Bitte, du darfst ihn nicht wiedersehen. Bitte tu das nicht!"

Sie schlug seine Hand weg, und stapfte los.

Da war das rote Zelt!

Sie hatte es vorhin nicht bemerkt, da es von ein paar Wagen verdeckt ziemlich am Rand stand.

Larten Crepsleys Zelt!

Und er war darin!

Sie bekam ganz weiche Knie.

„Gillian!", zischte Evra. „Bitte! Ich flehe dich an!"

Seine Stimme war so eindringlich, dass sie stehenblieb und ihn ansah.

„Bitte Gillian, du darfst nicht zu Larten Crepsley!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie unwirsch.

Evra sah ihr in die Augen.

"Madam Truska. Sie hatte eine Vision. Sie hat es gesehen. Wenn du und Crepsley euch das nächste Mal seht, geschieht ein ganz großes Unglück!"


	7. 7: Madam Truska

**Kapitel 7: „Madam Truska"**

„Bitte Gillian, geh nicht. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert!"

Die gelben Augen mit den Pupillen wie schwarze Schlitze blickten die Vampaneze Gillian sorgenvoll an.

Gillian war stehengeblieben.

Hier war sie, im _Cirque du Freak_, und keine hundert Meter entfernt stand das rote Zelt ihres Vampirmeisters Larten Crepsley, in dem sie fünfzehn Jahre gelebt hatte, und das so lange ihre Heimat gewesen war.

Ihr bester Freund Evra Von der Schlangenmensch, sah sie flehend an, und Gillian fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.

Nicht nur, dass sie gerade erfahren hatte, dass sich Larten Crepsley, den sie so dringend über die Machenschaften der Vampaneze warnen musste, hier im Cirque aufhielt. Wie durch ein Wunder war auch Darren Shan noch am Leben. Und Evra zufolge nicht nur ein vollwertiger Vampir, sondern sogar ein Vampirfürst.

Konnte das sein?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch glauben sollte.

Aber Evra hatte keinen Grund sie anzulügen.

Und auch das mit Madam Truska, hatte er sich bestimmt nicht ausgedacht.

„Was meinst du, es geschieht ein großes Unglück?"

Evra schluckte. „Sie hatte eine von ihren Visionen. Sie hat dich und Mr Crepsley gesehen, wie ihr euch nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wiederseht. Und dann…ist etwas Furchtbares passiert."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Sie wusste, dass Madam Truska manchmal Visionen hatte. Richtige echte, nicht diese ausgedachten, die sie für die Touristen vorspielte, in denen es immer um Unglücke und drohendes Unheil ging. Nein, Gillian hatte schon ein paar Mal erlebt, dass Madam Truska etwas vorhergesagt hatte, dass dann auch wirklich eingetroffen war.

Aber eine Vision über sie und Larten?

Evra sah, wie sie zögerte. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm mit zu Truska. Bitte. Sie soll dir sagen, was sie gesehen hat."

Gillian sah hinüber zum roten Zelt.

Im Inneren flackerte Licht von Kerzenschein…

Sie stöhnte: "Na gut. Gehen wir erst zu Truska."

Erleichtert schlang Evra seinen kleinen Finger um ihren, und zog sie hinter sich her, fort vom roten Zelt des orangehaarigen Vampirs zu dem bunten Zigeunerwagen von Madam Truska, der bärtigen Lady.

Der Snake Boy klopfte an, und als Truska die kleine Holztür öffnete und Gillian sah, schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund: "Dios mios!"

Sie packte Gillian am Handgelenk und zog sie hastig zu sich in den Wohnwagen und sah sich dabei um, ob auch ja niemand sie gesehen hätte.

Evra schlüpfte ebenfalls hinein, und schloß die Tür.

Gillian wurde von der bärtigen Truska auf einen Stapel bunter Sitzkissen gedrückt, und die Zigeunerin setzte sich ihr gegenüber, begleitet von dem leisen Geräusch vieler kleiner Glöckchen an ihrem Gewand.

„Truska", sagte Evra eindringlich. „Gillian ist hier, weil sie zu Larten Crepsley will."

„No, no no !", Truska schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. „Das darf sie nischt!"

Evra setzte sich. „Ja, das hab ich ihr gesagt. Erzähl ihr, was du gesehen hast."

Truska machte große Augen.

Sie sah ängstlich zu Gillian. Und zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie den roten Glanz in den Augen der kleinen Frau sah.

Gillian reckte das Kinn.

Ihre Augen waren rot.

Das konnte sie nicht verbergen.

Auch vor Larten nicht… er würde das gar nicht gut finden… ganz und gar nicht…sie war kein Vampir mehr. Gillian biß sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, Truska. Meine Augen sind rot." Sie vermied es, zu Evra zu sehen, der nicht wissen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Aber ich muß zu Larten Crepsley. Er muß sich anhören, was ich zu sagen habe. Danach…gehe ich meinetwegen wieder…" Gillians Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Traurig schüttelte Truska den Kopf. „Das ist leider nicht möglisch."

Sie griff zu einem Stapel Tarotkarten und begann ihn zu mischen.

Sie bedeutete Gillian die Karten zu ziehen, und nacheinander deckte sie sie auf.

Als erstes legte sie „Die Hohepriesterin" hin und Gillian verstand, dass diese Karte für sie selbst stand.

Darunter deckte Madam Truska nacheinander „Die Liebenden", „Das Schicksalsrad", „Der Gehängte" auf, und zu guter Letzt: „Der Tod".

Sorgenvoll strich Truska sich über den langen Bart.

„Ja, schon gut", schnaubte Gillian." Meine Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern. Dafür muß ich nicht herkommen, um mir das sagen zu lassen. Sag mir endlich, was du gesehen hast!", forderte sie.

Das hier war doch Zeitverschwendung.

Sie musste zurück zum Festival, bevor Mithras und die anderen mitbekamen, dass sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte…und sie mußte endlich zu Larten Crepsley…

Truska beugte sich vor und sah Gillian eindringlich aus ihren glutvollen Augen an.

„Isch habe Larten Crepsley gesehen!", raunte sie. „Da war Feuer. Und Dunkelheit. Du warst auch da. Ihr standet euch gegenüber, nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder, von Angesicht zu Angesicht!"

„Und?", fauchte Gillian ungeduldig.

Truska zögerte.

Sie tauschte Blicke mit Evra.

„Du wirst eine Entscheidung treffen, Gillian. Und dann…dann brichst du Larten Crepsley das Herz!", schloß Truska mit unheilschwangerer Stimme.

Gillian stutzte. Das wars? Das große Unheil? Sie brach Crepsley das Herz?

Gegen ihren Willen schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Vielleicht stimmt das, was Truska da sagte. Vielleicht würde es Larten Crepsley das Herz brechen, wenn er sie wiedersah… mit ihren roten Augen…wenn sie erzählte, was sie getan hatte…

Sie sah zu der glutäugigen Zigeunerin.

Du willst Crepsley also davor bewahren, verletzt zu werden, Truska?

Tut mir leid, das geht nicht mehr.

„Mein Herz ist schon vor langer Zeit gebrochen", zischte Gillian und stand auf. „Ich kann auf Lartens keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Trotzig erhob sie sich, und kletterte aus der kleinen Holztür des Zigeunerwagens.

„Nein, Gillian!", rief Evra, und lief ihr hinterher.

Truska schnappte sich einen grünen Umhang von einem Kleiderstapel und folgte den beiden.

Entschlossen stapfte Gillian auf das rote, von Kerzen erleuchtete, in der Dunkelheit glühende Zelt zu.

„Truska!", zischte Evra. "Warum sagst du ihr nicht alles?!"

Madam Truska holte sie ein. Sie stellte sich der kleinen Gillian in den Weg und warf ihr den Umhang um die Schultern. „Isch dachte, isch könnte es ihr ersparen."

Genervt sah Gillian zwischen Evra und Truska hin und her. „Was? Was ersparen?"

Die Zigeunerin sah sie unheilvoll an.

„Isch habe dir noch nischt alles gesagt…"

„Dann heraus damit, ich habe keine Zeit", knurrte Gillian.

Die bärtige Truska zog eine Grimasse:

" Du wirst Larten Crepsley von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Und das ihm wird das Herz brechen, Gillian. Und dann…", sie holte Luft.

"Dann einer von euch beiden muß sterben."

Gillian starrte sie an.

Evra trat neben sie und fasste wieder ihren kleinen Finger.

„Geh nicht zu ihm. Bitte."


	8. 8: Larten Crepsley

**Kapitel 8 : „Larten Crepsley"**

„Evra…", hauchte Gillian gequält. „Wenn ich nicht zu ihm kann, musst du etwas für mich tun. Du musst ihm etwas ausrichten. Ich bin hergekommen, weil…".

In dem Moment schlug die Eingangsplane des roten Zeltes des Vampirs auf, und eine Gestalt trat daraus hervor.

Hastig packten Truska und der Schlangenmann Gillian und zerrten sie hinter einen Wohnwagen außer Sichtweite.

Sie duckten sich und Gillian spähte um die Ecke.

Die Gestalt kam näher und als sie ins Licht einiger Lampions trat, erschrak Gillian.

Sie hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt.

Darren Shan hatte mehrere nicht ganz verheilte Narben im Gesicht, seine Haare waren ihm abgefackelt worden und erst langsam wieder im Begriff nachzuwachsen, und auf seinem Gesicht lag eine grimmiger, harter Ausdruck.

Gillian schluckte.

Die Vampire mussten ihm übel zugesetzt haben in den Prüfungen des Todes, dass aus dem fröhlichen, naiven Halbvampir Darren in so kurzer Zeit ein solch mitgenommener Vampir geworden war.

Kalte Wut auf die Vampire stieg in ihr hoch.

Darren Shan kam dicht an ihrem Versteck vorbei geschlendert, und Truska zog Gillian vorsichtshalber die Kapuze des langen grünen Umhangs über den Kopf.

Die Kapuze war so groß, dass Gillians Gesicht komplett verdeckt wurde, aber der Stoff war fein genug gearbeitet, dass sie darunter immer noch etwas sehen konnte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sahen sie, wie Darren an ihnen vorbei ging, ohne sie zu bemerken, und das Zelt des Schlangenmannes betrat.

Gillian starrte ihm hinterher.

Da hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich am Waldrand.

Sie sah sich um und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.

Sie wurde nervös… ihr war so, als hätte sie etwas gesehen…für einen kurzen Moment.

Etwas das orangerot in der Dunkelheit geglüht hatte.

Die Spitze einer Zigarette…

„Geht in den Wohnwagen", sagte sie zu Evra und Truska." Ich muß etwas überprüfen."

„Was ist?", fragte Evra besorgt.

Gillian kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Ich fürchte, man ist mir gefolgt."

Sie erhob sich aus der Hocke, und sah sich noch einmal zu ihrem besten Freund und der bärtigen Lady um. „Geh in deinen Wohnwagen, Truska. Nimm Evra mit. Kommt nicht heraus."

Dann schlich sie geduckt zum Waldrand.

Die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen umfing sie. Gillian zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und lauschte in die Nacht hinaus. Ihre gesteigerten Vampanezesinne trugen ihr die Andeutung eines Geruchs herüber und ihre Augen erspähten im Unterholz eine Gestalt.

Gillian zog den Dolch aus dem Stiefel, und flittete dichter an die Stelle heran, wobei sie jede Deckung nutzte, die sie kriegen konnte.

Der dunkle Umriss eines Mannes mit zu Stacheln aufgerichtetem Haar schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit.

Mithras.

Er starrte herüber zum _Cirque du Freak, _rauchte und nahm nicht wahr, wie Gillian sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich.

Scheiße, was macht der hier, dachte Gillian.

Sie flittete, erreichte Mithras der herumwirbelte und verpasste ihm einen harten Stoß, der ihn mehrere Meter weit fortschleuderte, bis er mit dem Rücken an einen Baum knallte, und von dem harten Stamm abprallte.

Sofort war Gillian über ihm, den in der Dunkelheit kalt aufblitzenden Dolch erhoben.

Mithras keuchte, und sah aus abgestumpften Augen zu der Frau mit dem langen schwarzen Haar hoch.

Er grinste böse.

„Der Lord wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er hört, dass du abgehauen bist."

„Er wird es nicht erfahren", gab Gillian zurück.

Sie hob den Dolch höher und zielte auf das Herz von Mithras, der wehrlos zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Zu spät", zischte er.

Hinter Gillian raschelte es, und mehrere Gestalten bewegten sich durch den Wald auf sie zu.

Gillians Kopf ruckte herum, und Mithras nutzte die Chance, sprang auf und flittete auf den Waldrand zu.

Gillian reagierte ohne nachzudenken, und setzte ihm nach.

Auf der freien Lichtung, zwischen dem Waldrand und den ersten Wohnwagen des Cirques, einem Streifen flachen Grüns von mehreren Metern Breite, holte Gillian ihn ein, und grätschte ihm vor die Füße, so dass er erneut zu Boden schleuderte.

Bei dem Sturz schrammte er sich den Arm und das Gesicht auf und Blut glitzerte im Gras.

Gillian stemmte ihr Knie auf seine Brust und hob wieder den Dolch über sein Herz.

Mithras funkelte sie kalt an.

„Mach doch. Durchbohr mein Herz. Noch einmal", sagte er und Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

Was redete er da?

Ein Keuchen ließ sie zu den Wohnwagen sehen.

Dort stand Evra und sah sie aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Scheiße, Evra! Warum bist du nicht im Wagen bei Truska?

Gillian ließ den Dolch sinken.

Sie konnte unmöglich vor den Augen von Evra jemanden mit einem Dolch durchbohren.

Sie packte Mithras am Kragen und fletschte die Zähne: "Wer weiß davon?"

Als Antwort grinste Mithras nur und Gillian stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie hörte wie mehrere Personen sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz auf den Waldrand zu bahnten.

Zu spät…, dachte Gillian, und zog Mithras am Kragen hoch. Sie stellte ihn auf die Beine und sah zum Waldrand.

Ein Mann trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

Gillian gefror das Blut in den Adern als die schlanke, glatte Gestalt von Gannen Harst in seinem schwarzen Umhang zum Vorschein kam.

Und er war nicht allein.

Hinter ihm folgten eine handvoll glatzköpfiger Vampaneze.

Gillian ließ Mithras los.

„Gannen Harst", sagte Gillian und setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf. „Ihr habt mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

Sie steckte den Dolch weg und trat auf Harst zu. „Wir sollten lieber verschwinden."

Der alte Vampaneze mit den an den Schläfen ergrautem Haar sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Es sind Vampire im Camp", sagte Gillian.

Sie blickte zu Evra herüber, der zwischen den Wohnwagen am Rand des Camps stand und sie hilflos anglotzte.

Hau ab, Evra, dachte Gillian verzweifelt.

Ausgerechnet in dem Moment schlug die Plane des roten Zeltes auf und zwei Personen kamen aus dem kerzenerleuchteten Inneren hervor.

Gillians Herz blieb stehen.

Der erste der beiden hatte einen orangeroten Haarschopf…

Gannen Harst reagierte schneller.

Er trat hervor, stellte sich schützend vor Gillian und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen.

Mehrere Vampaneze traten aus dem Waldrand hervor und flitteten neben sie.

Der Vampir vor dem roten Zelt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte zu ihnen herüber.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Gillian sich wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf und verbarg ihr Gesicht.

Ein zweiter Mann mit grünem Haar trat neben den Vampir aus dem Zelt hervor und zuckte zusammen, als er die Gestalt von Gannen Harst sowie einer handvoll Vampaneze auf der Lichtung bemerkte.

Gillian wich noch ein Stück weiter hinter Gannen Harst schlanke Gestalt zurück, so dass sie möglichst vor den Blicken der beiden Vampire verborgen war.

Der grünhaarige Vampir knurrte dunkel, was Gillian auch auf die Entfernung hin hören konnte, und kam auf sie zu.

Der rotgekleidete Vampir mit dem orangenen Haarschopf wollte ihn am Arm zurückhalten, doch der schüttelte ihn ab.

Also ging er mit.

Gillians Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Larten Crepsley.

Seite an Seite schritten ihr alter Vampirmeister und der grünhaarige, wild aussehende Vampir durch das Camp auf die Lichtung zu.

Gillian starrte auf das zerfurchte Gesicht mit der markanten Narbe, der rote Mantel schwang um seine Füße, der Ausdruck war grimmig.

Gillian begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

Larten Crepsley zog zwei Dolche und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie im kalten Mondlicht aufblitzten.

„Evra!", rief Larten, und der Schlangenmann, der starr und unbeweglich auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot, geblickt hatte, fuhr zusammen und sah den alten Vampir aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Geh, und hol Darren!", befahl Larten und Evra tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Als Evra sich in Sicherheit begab, erwachte auch Gillian wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„Keinen Kampf!", zischte sie Gannen Harst zu.

Der alte Vampaneze sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihrer verhüllten Gestalt herab.

Dann sah er wieder nach vorne, wo die beiden Vampire aus dem Kreis der Wohnwagen des _Cirque du Freak_ heraus und auf die Lichtung traten.

Larten Crepsley stand zusammen mit dem grünhaarigen Vampirfürsten auf der einen Seite der Lichtung mit dem Rücken zum Camp, und Gillian, das Gesicht und die Gestalt unter einem grünen Umhang verborgen stand auf der anderen Seite, neben Gannen Harst, umringt von zehn weiteren Vampaneze, mit dem Rücken zum Wald.

Über ihnen beschien der Mond beide Seiten mit seinem fahlen blassen Schein.

Gillians Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren.

Was sollte sie tun, wenn es gleich zu einem Kampf kam?

Ihre Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf Larten Crepsley.

Es zerriss sie fast vor Sehnsucht.


	9. 9: Die Konfrontation

**Kapitel 9 : „Die Konfrontation"**

„Vancha", grüßte Gannen Harst den Grünhaarigen und neigte sarkastisch das Haupt.

„Gannen", grüßte der Angesprochene zurück, und fletschte die Zähne.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sagte Gannen Harst ungerührt.

Darren kam angerannt.

Er kam aus der Richtung von Evras Zelt und trug ein Schwert.

Er sah zu allem entschlossen aus, und stellte sich breitbeinig neben seinen Meister Larten Crepsley.

Als Gillian seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, straffte auch sie sich.

Na gut. Wenn es gleich zum Kampf kommt, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig.

Heimlich zog sie den Dolch unter ihrem Umhang und trat einen Schritt dichter an Gannen Harsts Rücken heran.

Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, schalte ich Harst aus, dachte sie grimmig.

Ihr gegenüber packte Larten seine Zwillingsdolche fester, und Vancha March schlug seinen Fellumhang zurück. An seinem Gürtel blitzten eine Reihe tödlicher _Shuriken_.

Gillian wappnete sich.

„Ts…", schnalzte Gannen Harst mit der Zunge. „Das würde ich nicht tun", sagte er zu Vancha March.

Fünf weitere Vampaneze traten auf Kommando zwischen den Bäumen hervor und Gillian sank das Herz.

Fünfzehn Vampaneze und drei Vampire… das sah nicht gut aus. Selbst wenn sie Gannen Harst ausschaltete, der zweifelsohne der gefährlichste Gegner war, so blieben dann noch je fünf für jeden der anderen.

Darren sah zwar so aus, als wüsste er, wie man mit einem Schwert umging… aber fünf Gegner waren bei weitem zu viel für ihn.

Und Larten?

Larten würde es gewiss mit zwei von ihnen gleichzeitig aufnehmen können, seine Dolche waren tödlich. Auch mit drei, wenn es sein musste. Aber fünf?

Und der andere Vampir, dieser Vancha March… Gillian wusste nichts über ihn, außer das er ein Vampirfürst war. Er sah wild und gefährlich aus. Ja, der könnte es vielleicht mit den Vampaneze aufnehmen. Wenn Gillian Gannen Harst erledigte.

Dann müsste sie sich als nächstes um Darren kümmern.

Vielleicht schaffte sie es noch, ihm ein oder zwei der glatzköpfigen Vampaneze vom Hals zu schaffen, bevor sie zu dicht an ihm dran waren.

Larten würde alleine klar kommen müssen…

Gillians Hand krampfte sich um den Dolch.

„Was willst du, Gannen Harst?" Larten Crepsley funkelte aus dunklen Augen zu dem Vampaneze herüber.

Vancha March löste einen Wurfstern vom Gürtel.

„Laßt eure Waffen stecken", sagte Harst ruhig. „Wir haben bereits, warum wir hier sind."

Mit klopfendem Herzen verbarg sich Gillian hinter Harsts Rücken, als sie spürte, wie Larten Crepsley sie anstarrte.

Ihr Gesicht wurde feuerrot unter der Kapuze.

„Aber ihr werdet nicht wieder gehen", knurrte Vancha March.

Gannen Harst blieb ruhig. „Möglich. Aber bedenkt: In diesem Moment ist _der Cirque du Freak _von meinen Männern umstellt. Wenn ihr uns angreift, werden sie von allen Seiten kommen."

March und Crepsleys Augen huschten über den Waldrand.

„Möglich", knurrte March. „Aber bis deine Vampaneze bei dir sind, habe ich dir längst die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, Gannen."

Gannen Harst legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und nickte ruhig.

„Nur leider, Vancha, werden meine Vampaneze auf dem Weg zu mir keine Rücksicht nehmen. Die armen Darsteller des Cirque. Meine Vampaneze sind hungrig. Sie werden kaum verzichten auf ein wenig _Freakblut_."

Larten Crepsley rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

Vancha March knurrte wütend, doch Crepsley legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn davon ab, sich auf Gannen zu stürzen.

Gillian kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ich wiederhole", sagte Larten. „Was willst du?"

Gannen Harst sah ihn kalt an.  
„Und ich wiederhole. Ich habe bereits, was ich will."

Er baute sich wieder schützend vor Gillian auf, und erneut brannten Lartens Blicke auf ihr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der Umhang müsste unter seinen brennenden Augen schmelzen und sie würde sich nicht länger verbergen können.

Unruhig begann sie zu zappeln, doch Gannen Harst legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er hob das Kinn und sagte: "Wir gehen jetzt."

Langsam wichen die Vampaneze zum Waldrand zurück.

Gannen Harst schob Gillian dabei an der Schulter nach hinten.

Die drei Vampire hatten die Waffen gesenkt, und starrten ihnen unschlüssig hinterher, die Blicke auf den Wald gerichtet, in der Erwartung weiterer Gegner.

Völlig durcheinander wusste Gillian nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte.

Sie würden ohne Kampf entkommen?

Das war gut, dann würden Larten und Darren unverletzt hier herauskommen.

Andererseits…

Andererseits entfernte sie sich mit jedem Schritt mehr von der Gestalt Larten Crepsleys, der mit gezückten Dolchen am Rande des Camps des _Cirque du Freak_ stand und angespannt darauf lauschte, ob noch mehr Vampaneze aus dem Wald auftauchten.

Dies war vielleicht ihre letzte Chance, sich wieder auf Lartens Seite zu schlagen!

Sie riß sich von Gannen Harst los, der streng auf sie herabsah.

Sie hatten inzwischen die ersten Bäume erreicht.

_Einer von euch beiden muß sterben._

Truskas unheilvolle Worte fielen ihr wieder ein, und Gillian schauderte.

Nein, es war zu gefährlich.

Wenn sie jetzt zu Larten überlief, würde es zu einem blutigen Kampf kommen.

Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass er dabei starb.

Schweren Herzens drehte sie Larten Crepsley den Rücken zu und verschwand mit Gannen Harst, eskortiert von Vampaneze, in den Wald.

Die Vampaneze sahen sich aufmerksam nach allen Seiten um, dann befahl Harst ihnen, ein Stück weit zu flitten.

Gillian nahmen sie dabei zwischen sich.

Sie flitteten Seite an Seite bis sie aus dem Wald heraus waren.

An einer Strasse parkten mehrere schwarze Geländewagen.

Sie gingen darauf zu.

Gillian sah sich um, aber es traten keine weiteren Vampaneze aus dem Wald hervor.

Harst öffnete eine Wagentür und bedeutete ihr, einzusteigen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", rief Gillian und schlug die Kapuze zurück.

„Es gibt keine anderen", sagte Harst und schubste sie ungeduldig.

„Aber…", protestierte Gillian. „Ihr habt gesagt, der Cirque sei umstellt…"

„Das war gelogen", antwortete Harst und schob sie in den Wagen und schlug die Tür zu.

Verblüfft ließ Gillian sich auf den Sitz sinken.

Er hatte geblufft?

Die Tür auf der anderen Seite ging auf, und der schlanke dunkle Gannen Harst kletterte neben ihr auf den Sitz.

Er bedeutete dem glatzköpfigen Vampaneze hinter dem Steuer loszufahren.

Gillian glotzte ihn an.

Harst sah zu ihr. „Ihr wolltet doch einen Kampf vermeiden, oder?"

Gillian nickte betrübt.

„Ihr habt bekommen, was ihr wolltet."

Sie schwiegen, während der Wagen durch die Nacht schoß.

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Sie hatte ganz und gar nicht bekommen, was sie wollte.

Das ganze war eine einzige Katastrophe.

Sie war zum _Cirque du Freak_ gegangen, um Hibernius Tall aufzusuchen, und ihm eine Nachricht für Larten zukommen zu lassen. Sie hatte Larten warnen wollen, dass die Vampaneze planten, in Vampire Mountain einzubrechen.

Aber sie hatte Hibernius nicht gesprochen.  
Larten selbst war anwesend gewesen, aber sie hatte kein Wort mit ihm sprechen können.

Sie war ihre Warnung nicht losgeworden.

Stattdessen hatte Mithras ihr Verschwinden vom Rockfestivalgelände bemerkt, und war ihr zum _Cirque du Freak_ gefolgt. Dem Anschein nach hatte er auch noch Gannen Harst informiert.

Jetzt würde der Lord der Vampaneze erfahren, was sie getan hatte.

Was sollte sie ihm sagen?

Würde er ihr glauben, dass sie nichts davon gewusst hatte, dass Larten Crepsley dort sein würde?

Gillian schluckte.

Sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob ein Kampf nicht doch die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre.


	10. 10: Die Jäger

**Kapitel 10 : „Die Jäger"**

Der schwarze Geländewagen schoß durch die Nacht auf die Lichter der Stadt zu.

Die beiden Insassen auf dem Rücksitz schwiegen während der ganzen Fahrt.

Gannen Harst stellte ihr weder Fragen, noch machte er ihr Vorwürfe.

Doch sein beharrliches Schweigen machte Gillian mindestens ebenso nervös, wie ein Verhör es getan hätte.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Ahnte der dunkle Vampaneze, dass Gillian vorgehabt hatte, den Lord zu hintergehen?

Würde Steve Leopard ihr glauben, dass sie nichts von der Anwesenheit ihres alten Lehrmeisters Larten Crepsley im _Cirque du Freak_ gewusst hatte?

Und selbst wenn; wie erklärte sie, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen war?

Eine leise Angst kroch in ihr hoch… ein Gefühl, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass es ein für alle Mal vorbei sein würde.

Sie hatte Angst.

Angst vor Steve Leopard.

Gillian schloß die Augen, und hoffte, dass Gannen Harst neben ihr, nichts von ihrer Nervosität spürte.

Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern tauchte ein Gesicht auf…

Ein bleiches, zerfurchtes Gesicht, mit einer auffälligen Narbe, und einem wuscheligen orangeroten Haarschopf…

Wie er sie angestarrt hatte…

Oh, Larten… diesmal stecke ich echt tief in der Scheiße.

Sie wurde von den Glatzköpfigen Vampaneze an der Seite von Gannen Harst zurück in den Bunker eskortiert, mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, ob sie als Gefangene von Wachen abgeführt, oder als wichtiger Vampaneze von Bodyguards beschützt wurde.

In dem Gewölbe vor der Tresortür stieß Mithras zu ihnen, ebenfalls in Begleitung einiger Glatzköpfe.

Gillian konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ihm giftige Blicke zu zu werfen.

Auf der erhöhten Plattform am anderen Ende des Gewölbes stand der Lord der Vampaneze in Unterhaltung mit einigen seiner Untergebenen.

Als er die kleine Delegation ankommen sah, drehte er sich zu ihnen um, und sah auf sie herab, wie sie sich zu Fuße der Stufen versammelten.

Sein Blick erkannte die zu Stacheln aufgerichteten Haare und ein Lächeln zuckte um seinen Mund, als er die blutigen Schrammen an Armen und im Gesicht des Vampaneze sah.

Mithras sah zu Boden.

Gillians Puls beschleunigte sich, als Gannen Harst sie an der Schulter packte und die Stufen hinauf schob, auf den Lord der Vampaneze zu.

Steve nickte Gannen zu, und besah Gillian mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, und Gannen und sie folgten ihm durch die dicke Tresortür, die langen Gänge hinab, Richtung Apartment.

Vor der schwarzen Tür ließen die Glatzköpfigen sie endgültig allein, und nur Steve, Gillian und Gannen betraten das Apartment.

Steve ging sofort hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Gannen schob Gillian vor wie ein Opfer zur Strafbank, und blieb einen Schritt hinter ihr stehen.

Gillian schluckte.

Steve lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was war los?", fragte er.

Gannen Harst ergriff das Wort: "Mithras hat gesehen, dass Gillian das Festivalgelände verließ. Er ist ihr gefolgt, und als er sah, dass sie zum _Cirque du Freak_ unterwegs war, hat er mich informiert. Ich bin sofort mit einem Dutzend Vampaneze aufgebrochen, es war keine Zeit, euch zu unterrichten, Mylord."

Steve runzelte verstimmt die Stirn.

„Der _Cirque du Freak_? Was wolltest du da?"

Gillian reckte das Kinn und sah Steve trotzig an. „Alte Freunde besuchen."

Steves Gesicht verzog sich. „Freunde?", schnaubte er.

„Ja. Ich habe fünfzehn Jahre im _Cirque du Freak_ gelebt. Ich habe in der Tat Freunde dort."

Gillian kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Sie war bei diesem Schlangenjungen, _Sire_", bestätigte Harst.

Steve schnaubte. „Der schuppige, grüne Freak?"

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er ist mein bester Freund", zischte sie.

Steve wollte etwas Bissiges erwidern, doch Harst fiel ihm ins Wort: "Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch Vampire anwesend waren."

In Steves Augen blitzte es auf: "Vampire? Im Zirkus? Wer!"

Gillian schwieg und sah zu Boden.

„Heraus damit, Gillian!", zischte Steve.

„Larten Crepsley…", murmelte sie.

Steve sprang auf.

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen stützte er sich auf die Glasplatte und beugte sich vor, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte: "Du hast dich mit Crepsley getroffen!"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

Gannen Harst kam ihr unerwartet zu Hilfe. „Nein, _Sire_, das hat sie nicht."

Steve sah zu Harst.

„Sie war ausschließlich bei dem Schlangenjungen und der bärtigen Lady. Sie war ebenso überrascht, dass die Vampire da waren, wie ich. Sie wusste es nicht. Und sie hat alles getan, sich vor ihnen zu verbergen. Die Vampire haben sie nicht gesehen, Mylord. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie bei uns ist. Es ist mir gelungen, sie unerkannt und kampflos vom Gelände zu bringen."

Gillians Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

Kam Harst ihr zu Hilfe, oder wusste er es nicht besser?

Sie war bereit gewesen, ihm einen Dolch in den Rücken zu jagen, und jetzt verteidigte Harst sie …

Steves Augen funkelten sie an.

Er war noch nicht ganz überzeugt von der Geschichte.

Gillian musste ihm etwas geben, dass er ihr wieder vertraute.

„Ich wusste es nicht, Steve. Ich wollte nur zu Evra. Aber Evra hat mir einiges erzählt."

Sie trat an den Tisch heran, und stützte sich ebenfalls auf die Tischplatte.

Sie sah Steve jetzt direkt in die schimmernden violetten Augen.

„Kurda Smahlt ist tot."

Steve legte den Kopf schief.

„Und woher will der Schuppenmann das wissen?"

„Er weiß es, weil Darren Shan es ihm erzählt hat."

Steves Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Wie…?"

Gillian lächelte: "Darren lebt, Steve. Ich habe ihn selbst gesehen. Er war dort. Im Cirque."

„Unmöglich!", keuchte Steve. „Kurda hat ihn den Wasserfall heruntergestoßen!"

„Kurda hat versagt. Darren hat überlebt und die Vampire über Kurdas Machenschaften informiert."

Steve kniff die Lippen zusammen, und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sie haben Kurda hingerichtet", fuhr Gillian ungerührt fort. „Aber nicht nur das. Darren ist jetzt ein Vampir. Und ein Fürst."

Steve blieb der Mund offen stehen: "Waaas?"

Gillian versuchte ihre Genugtuung zu verbergen. „Als Dank, dass er Kurda überführt hat, haben sie ihn in den Rang eines Fürsten erhoben, und das Todesurteil gegen ihn aufgehoben."

Zornig schlug Steve mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Gillian zuckte zurück.

Kleine Risse zogen sich durch die Glasplatte.

Gannen Harst neben ihr rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Darren Shan?", fragte er. „Er war also der dritte Vampir."

Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Das kann kein Zufall sein, Mylord."

Steve und Gillian sahen zu dem alten Vampaneze.

„Shan überlebt und sie machen ihn zu einem Fürsten? Und dann verlassen er und Crepsley Vampire Mountain? Wo wollen sie hin? Und dann ist da noch etwas."

Er blieb stehen.

„Sie waren zu dritt, Mylord.

Bei ihnen war Vancha March.

Mein Bruder."

Auf diese Eröffnung folgte verblüfftes Schweigen.

Jetzt war es an Gillian den Mund offen stehen zu haben.

Gannen Harst war der Bruder von Vancha March?

Sie sah wieder den wild aussehenden grünhaarigen Vampir vor sich. An seinem Gürtel eine Reihe tödlicher _Shuriken_, die im Mondlicht aufblitzten. Er sah so ganz anders aus, als der ernsthafte, gepflegte Gannen Harst…

„Mylord, das kann kein Zufall sein, das diese drei zusammen reisen. Drei Vampire. Crepsley, Shan und March." Er sprach eindringlich.

Steve legte die Hand ans Kinn in Kopie der Geste, die eigentlich so typisch war für Gannen Harst.

„_Sire_, ich glaube Gillian hat uns eine wertvolle Information besorgt. Ich glaube, dass es sich bei den drei Vampiren um die drei Jäger handelt!"

Gillian verstand nicht.

Was für Jäger?

Sie sah zwischen Steve und Harst hin und her.

Die beiden schienen stumm miteinander zu kommunizieren, Steve wusste, was die Jäger waren…

„Was für Jäger?", platzte sie.

Harst sah streng auf sie herab. „Den Vampaneze ist prophezeit worden, dass der Lord sie siegreich durch den Krieg der Narben führen wird. Aber den Vampiren ist auch etwas prophezeit worden. Es wird drei Vampire geben, drei Jäger. Sie, und nur sie, haben eine Chance den Lord der Vampaneze zu töten. Versagen sie, verlieren sie den Krieg."

Gillian stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf.

„Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan und Vancha March?", überlegte Steve laut. „Ihr habt recht. Das ist kein Zufall."

Er grinste.

„Wir kennen jetzt die Jäger."

Er sah zwischen Gillian und Gannen hin und her.

Ein böses Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen.

„Crepsley, Shan und March.

Einen für jeden von uns."


	11. 11: Du oder Er

**Kapitel 11 :" Du oder er"**

Konnte das sein?

Waren Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley und Vancha March dazu ausersehen, den Lord der Vampaneze zu töten?

War es das, worauf alles hinauslief?

Dass sie sich zwischen Steve und Crepsley würde stellen müssen?

Eine kalte Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen und drückte unbarmherzig zu.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und sie stöhnte gequält auf.

Steve warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

Gillian wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Laßt uns alleine", befahl er.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Gannen Harst und zog sich zurück.

Gillian verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihrem langen Haar.

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Steve Leopard schob den Stuhl zurück und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf Gillian zu.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wenn du willst, erledige ich ihn für dich."

Entsetzt sah sie zu ihm auf.

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Ich lasse zumindest nicht zu, dass er dir etwas antut."

„Das würde er nie!", keuchte Gillian.

Steve rümpfte angewidert die Nase. "Ach, ja?", schnaubte er. „Was glaubst du, warum er in dem Team ist? Um seine fehlgeleitete Schülerin zur Strecke zu bringen, darum!"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", keuchte sie. „Das kann nicht sein…Gannen hat es selbst gesagt. Er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin!"

Steve kratzte sich am Kinn. „Hm, nein, vielleicht weiß er es nicht. Vielleicht ist er nur dabei, um seinen geliebten Zögling _Darren Shan_ zu beschützen".

Steve spie den Namen aus.

„Aber glaub mir. Wenn er es herausfindet, wird er vor dir keinen Halt machen."

Gillian schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

Sie fror.

Sein Blick wurde etwas sanfter. „Vielleicht muß er es aber auch nie erfahren. Ich sagte schon, ich kann ihn für dich erledigen. Sie sind schließlich ausgesandt worden, mich zu töten."

Er grinste, als würde ihm der Gedanke gefallen, und Gillian erschauerte über den Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Er zog Gillian zu sich heran, und in seine Arme.

Er wischte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich vor.

„Drei Tage ohne dich…ich habe dich vermisst...", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

Gillian verkrampfte.

Steve begann, ihren Hals zu küssen, und Gillian schnürte es die Kehle zu.

Sie stieß Steve von sich.

Er runzelte wütend die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Lass mich, Steve", sagte Gillian und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Steve schnappte ihren Oberarm, und hielt sie fest.

Sein Griff war hart.

„Au!", rief sie erschrocken.

Er zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Seine Lippen waren eine dünne Linie.

„Du hast ihn also wiedergesehen? Deinen geliebten Lehrmeister?", zischte er.

Gillian atmete schneller.

„Und? Wie war es?" Steve packte sie fester. „Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Gillian spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Lass mich, Steve", krächzte sie. „Ich bin müde…"

„Müde? Dann lass uns doch zu Bett gehen." Steve grinste böse und schob sie nach nebenan auf das große schwarze Bett zu.

Ängstlich sah sie zu ihm auf.

Ihre Kniekehlen stießen gegen die Bettkante und sie knickte ein.

Sie plumpste auf das Bett und Steve drückte sie gegen die Matratze.

Gillian versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden, und kroch rückwärts nach oben, bis sie an das Kopfende stieß.

In Steves Gesicht lag ein harter Ausdruck, der ihr Angst machte.

Er ragte über ihr auf und beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Gillian drückte mit aller Kraft ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, und versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen.

Steve biß sie in die Unterlippe und erschrocken keuchte sie auf.

Er ließ von ihr ab, und sah sie an.

Sein Gesicht war voller Abscheu.

„Was findest du nur an diesem albernen Circusclown?"

Als Gillian keine Antwort gab, fuhr er mit der Hand an ihrem Körper herunter über ihre Brust.

Sie schlug seine Hand weg.

Zornig funkelte er sie an.

Er packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Handgelenken und bog ihre Arme nach oben.

Gillian zappelte, aber er war zu stark für sie.

Steve drängte ihre Beine auseinander und legte sich auf sie.

Er drängte ein Bein zwischen ihres und presste sich an sie.

Gillian atmete hektisch und versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden, doch Steve hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

In seinen Augen stand ein kalter, harter Ausdruck.

Er quetschte ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand schmerzhaft zusammen, und fuhr mit der anderen freien Hand an ihrem Körper herab.

Langsam schob er ihren Rock hoch.

„Steve, nicht…", wimmerte Gillian.

Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

Langsam fuhr seine Hand an ihrer nackten Haut herab, und schob ihr den Stiefel vom Fuß.

Der Dolch, den Gillian immer im Stiefelschacht trug, glitt heraus.

Steve packte den Dolch.

Entsetzt sah sie, wie er die Klinge auf ihre Brust legte.

Was hatte er vor?

Vor Angst wurde sie ganz starr.

Steve griff nach oben, und bog ihre Hände nach unten, so dass sie auf ihrer Brust zu liegen kamen.

Er zwang ihre Finger um den Griff des Dolches und drückte sie so fest darum, dass es schmerzte.

Steve Leopard sah ihr in die Augen:

„Du oder er, Gillian.

Finde dich damit ab."

Mit einem Ruck, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste, stieß er sich von ihr ab, und stand auf.

Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen, und sah kalt auf sie herab.

Gillian lag mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen da und sah zu ihm hoch.

Sie umklammerte den Dolch.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Steve sie liegen, und verließ sie.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Sie krümmte sich schluchzend zusammen, schob den Rock wieder nach unten, und presste den Dolch an ihre Brust, das kalte Metall schnitt in ihre Haut.

Da lag Gillian, zusammengekrümmt, im Bett des Lords der Vampaneze.

Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so einsam, verlassen, verzweifelt und so elend gefühlt.

…to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil VII : „Allies of the night"

3


End file.
